matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Kozlowski
Charles 'Chuck' R. Kozlowski is a Sergeant-Major Marine, and one of the leaders of the Intelligence Convergence Group. History Early History Through unknown circumstances, Charles Kozlowski joined the United States Marine Corps, eventually reaching the rank of Sergeant-Major and becoming the Marine's representative to the Joint Chief's of Staff. At some stage, he was recruited into the Intelligence Convergence Group, a secretive intelligence-hoarding branch of the government. From his position in the Joint Chief's, Kozlowski became one of the ICG's leader, and helped to recruit trusted soldiers into the ICG and place them undercover in advance teams. After Andrew Trent's unit had been sent in to back up a group of researchers who had apparently discovered an alien artifact, the ICG men in his unit turned on him after additional ICG units were placed outside. Kozlowski traveled to Peru personally when the Marine leader managed to evade his attackers, and after ten days he called off the search in the temple. In spite of the failiure to eliminate Trent, Kozlowski congratulated his infiltrators, and recommended one for a medal. With the uncertainty of Trent's fate, Kozlowski arranged a few men to watch his parents place should Trent try to contact them. Ice Station When an apparent alien spacecraft was discovered in the Antarctic, Kozlowski was furious the the Undersecretary of Defense had sent in a Marine recon unit without waiting, but took comfort in the fact that of course the unit had ICG operatives in it to help eliminate the men once the spacecraft was secured. However, the spacecraft was fought over by several enemy forces throughout the day, and the ICG operatives within the unit were killed. In addition, a few Marines and civilian survivors had escaped from Wilkes before its destruction, and Shane Schofield had destroyed the Silhouette onboard the USS Wasp, taking Kozlowski's fellow ICG leader Thomas Clayton with it. Realising that Schofield would likely have discovered the existence of the Intelligence Convergence Group, Kozlowski traveled to Pearl Harbour, where the Wasp was set to dock. After Schfofield, James Renshaw and Kirsty Hensleigh disembarked, Kozlowski's driver tricked them into entering his car, where Kozlowski held them at gunpoint. Kozlowski told them that they could not be allowed to share the recent events with anyone, so they, the other survivors and Jack Walsh would all be eliminated. Schofield questioned how Kozlowski could do this to his own countrymen, and the Sergeant-Major pointed out that his unit should never have been there in the first place, claiming the ICG's aim was to protect America. However, Kozlowski's car was stopped by Naval police, who on Walsh's orders arrested him and his driver. As they were taken away, Walsh explained how Trent had spotted Kozlowski and warned him of the danger to Schofield. Soon, the Washington Post released a story regarding the ICG, exposing the organisation, and Kozlowski likely faced charges of espionage and attempted murder. Trivia *Kozlowski is the only surviving member of the ICG introduced in Ice Station to have been confirmed to have been arrested. Category:Intelligence Convergance Group Category:U.S. Characters Category:U.S. Soldiers Category:Scarecrow Characters Category:Characters Category:United States Marine Corps Category:Ice Station Category:Antagonists